Ballet Dream
by ForelsketParadise
Summary: Hermione always wanted to be a ballerina. Written for QLFC round 8 team Kenmare Kestrels


A/N Written for QLFC Round 8

Team Kenmare Kestrels

Position Chaser 2

Prompts used - night club, zinc, suitcase

Words used - 1005

Hermione was out with her fiancé and his family to a muggle night club to celebrate their engagement. They were all having fun recalling their childhood fantasies. Once her turn came she told them about one of her secrets that she had kept from them all these years. She told them that when she was a little girl, she had always wanted to be a ballerina. It had all started in her first grade when she had overheard two of her class mates talking about their ballet classes. Hermione being the curious child that she was she had decided that she would ask them more about it. One of them couldn't stop gushing about how much she loves her ballet class and how she feels as if she is flying while the other one hated her class as she had no interest in the stupid dance form as she called it.

After hearing to them Hermione was feeling conflicted. She never have had gain knowledge which was contradictory in nature. She decided to get her mother involved and ask her about it. Her mother was also confused regarding the whole ballet business. She had told Hermione "I have never taken a single ballet class, Pumpkin. I have a rather limited information about it. Don't you worry I will take you down at the library after work so that you can look up books on it. How do that sound to you?" Hermione was happy with another opportunity to learn something new about the subject which has taken over her mind. The visit to the library was a added bonus.

There were quite a few books on ballet in the library. She had been fix as to what she should read and what she needs to leave out. Hermione collected the books that had the most information and got them issued. The whole next week Hermione spent her free time devoting her time to these book. Hermione parents shook thier heads fondly whenever they say anything her reading the books. It was so like Hermione to take up a new project and get lost in it. They were proud of the girl they were raising.

A week later she had drag her father to the local video library to buy movies about ballerina. She had been fascinated by what she had learned. It had sounded exciting that they used a dance form like ballet to theatrically convey a story or a message to the public. The colors, music and danced only made it better. She purchased a couple of movies that the owner recommended. She had a amazing time watching the movies with her parents. Doing stuffs with her parents were her favorite thing to do. It gave a chance for her to be them as they were always busy with their clinic.

At her birthday that year her parents suprised her with a visit to the visiting ballet performance in their town. She was amazed with the grace that they could been seen in the performance. It was then in the moment she decided that she wanted to be a be a ballerina. She declared her decision to her parents and they were happy enough to support her in it. The very next day they enrolled her in ballet classes. She was having fun doing something that didn't involved excessive studying. She was in love with her classes. She now knew what her classmate had meant that day.

Then came her eleventh birthday and everything changed. She was no longer fascinated with ballet as she was with Magic. She had continued with her classes with a little less enthusiasm. Some time in the year before she board the train to Hogwarts, her dream of being a ballerina died and a new one replaced it. She wanted to learn everything about magic.

After she finished her story, the look on the faces of the Weasleys and Potter made her chuckle. It was so priceless. She had really suprised them. She bet they had never peg her down to want to be a dancer. They probably thought she would want something to do with research. She was proved right when they showed their disbelief in her words. She had assured them that whatever she said was true. She really did wanted to become a ballerina. Her time at Hogwarts had played a cruicial in replacing the dream. She had grown up and the child that wanted to be a ballerina was lost somewhere.

That night Hermione pulled out the zinc coloured suitcase that contained her childhood treasures from under the bed. She pulled out her old pair of ballet shoes which she had kept safely all these years with great care. After looking at these shoes she realized that the memories she has from her ballet classes days were her best childhood memories before her Hogwarts years. Everyone were equal in the class nobody was envious of her studious know-it-all attitude. She had actually started to make friends with children her age when her Hogwarts letter came along and rest was history. She made a promised to herself that no matter what if she had a daughter; she will definitely make her join one of the ballet classes available. Her daughter too will live and cherish the memories that she once lived. Books and knowledge are fine but this would be her medium to bond with her child, their special time together when they would practice together.

Years later when Rose Weasley turned 8, Hermione made her join the classes as she had vouched for. 10 years later, Rose was performing her first professional ballet performance which the whole Weasley family was going to watch together. Hermione was helping her practice her moves and prepare for the launch of her company. While Rose was doing her steps Hermione couldn't help but feel proud of her daughter. Unknowingly Rose has fulfilled her mother's dream and Hermione after the birth of Hugo hasn't been happier than she was now.


End file.
